Alojzy Janękÿ
History: There was once a company called Menotha. This company was in charge of supplying the military with weapons as well as create chemicals for scientists. They were having quite an unusual amount of break in attempts from protestors who were against using animals to test chemicals on. The break in's were so bad that they got military grade guards to post everywhere on their property. The only problem was that the guards where disappearing at a rapid rate. The Military grew very suspicious and decided to send a Black Operatives team in code named "DOW". No one knows exactly what this stands for except for the members themselves. There were 8 men. They were all sent to the same base. Alojzy Janękÿ was the first on the scene. He was a young man who was born in Warsaw, Poland. He grew up in a normal Middle Class family and was sent to a normal public school. He dealt with bullies and made many friends. He graduated top of his class and went to college under a technology major. He specialized in building security programs and destroying them as well. He graduated top of his class once again and immediatly joined the Polish Special Forces.... A.K.A. GROM. He was the "Techie" member of his squad, always hacking doors, alarms, etc. He was asked to go onto a secret mission which would maybe find out what happened to hundreds of Military Soliders that were being used as guards. After a few months of being undercover with the squad and after dinner went to the basement with them. They found a list of every soldier that was positioned as a guard there and they were all marked as dead. The men had found all the evidence they needed, they lit the basement on fire and Alojzy turned off the alarm system. No help came to put out the fire until it was too late and the fire sprinklers did nothing. Alojzy's team had a secret though. They were all shapeshifters..... Alojzy was secretly the dragon one of the squad and was also the most threatening. He got a letter while hanging with the squad asking for the men to come to a Island as guards for a special camp holding special people. The note was signed by a woman named "Luna". The men were extremely bored of their current work of guarding a weapon cache in New York so they jumped at the task. They followed the address to a remote location with a Ferry at it. It took them to the island where they were greeted by Luna and taken to camp. Personality: He is gullible and trustworthy. He trusts easily but if you betray or use him he'll be your enemy for life. Q6dmH.jpg 188049 ts.jpg Theme Specialty Alojzy was the technological one of the squad. He is very advanced with computers and any kind of technology and can most likely hack anything. He's currently studying to hack old robots who's technology is long since gone. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Shape Shifters